Sonic's log
by lightdanger
Summary: 6 months in prison can change a person, but sometimes showing that pain can cause even greater harm to others... Based on the plot of Sonic Forces


A Sonic Forces Fan Fic

Hey Diary

Hehe, I guess it has been a while since I've done one of these... 6 months to be exact. Well a lot has happened since then, I just don't know where to start. I could always start with that day, the day I lost. (pause) But thinking about that day is hard, it's even harder to log it. Still I owe it to Tails and the new kid...

So... That day... the first fight I actually lost... Infinite... Yeah that's his name. Pretty stupid, right? HaHahaha...ah... yeah... Man trying to cheerful about this is hard. But that's what everyone expects of me. I mean **I am** Sonic the Hedgehog, everyone's favorite wise-cracking, speed racing jokester. I have to keep up that facade, right? I can't break down in front of them or they might lose hope, right? But for 6 months I was being held by Dr Eggman, tortured during that time! And **no one SEEMS TO CARE!**

6 months can really change a person, ya know...

But if I fall, if I lose it... well then there goes the resistance. And they've been barely hanging on for the last 6 months too...

So that day, in the city and that fight with Infinite... Well I thought it was going to be a normal fight, ya know spinning into the bad guy until he stops. But that didn't happen. Fact was I couldn't get in a single punch on the guy. And it felt like EVERYONE was there. Shadow, Chaos, Zavok, Metal... I basically had to fight all of them, but they weren't themselves. They were strong, and I mean STRONG. Like seriously, those guys would have had their butts whooped if it had been a normal fight. But this time there was something off, and that Infinite guy was there too, still, that stung, okay more then stung...

The worst part was Tails though. I NEEDED him and he was just staring, trying to get his device to work. How could the thing not work? What the hell? …No that isn't fair... I can't... shouldn't be harsh with him... I mean he was trying his best. It was that Infinite guy that was messing with everything, right?

That was 6 months ago, weird... it feels like a life time ago now. Well to be real, a life can change a lot in 6 months. I know mine has...

So where was I... Oh yeah... After that fight I was captured by Dr Egghe... Eggman. At first I wasn't sure what was going on and that was super strange. I mean I've never lost like that before so I was always in control. I had no idea what Eggman did after a beat-down but I guess I got a taste of that. That man really has a few screws loose.

I was taken somewhere, at first I had no idea where, but when I escaped I discovered was in space, on the Death Egg, can you believe it **ANOTHER** Death Egg. That brings back strange memories, like actually beating Dr Eggman, but that was a lifetime ago now. Another life ago...

At the Death Egg I was first put in a cell, chained there to the wall by my wrists and ankles, but chains stronger then I have known, I could not free myself from them so you know... I have no idea how long I was like that, days, weeks, months... it was impossible to tell. At first I fought like hell to get out, but like I said those chains were super strong. In the beginning the only contact I was having was from the Doctor's two idiot robots, Orbot and Cubot. They would bring me my meals but I guess Eggman had set them to some sort of silent setting because I couldn't get a word out of either of them. And the food they gave was always the same, this awful mush stuff that tasted like cardboard. At first I refused to eat it but then after a while... well it was the only thing to eat and starving myself wasn't doing anything so...

Some time after that Dr Eggman started visiting with that weird Infinite guy. He always had the stupid grin on his face, I wish I had had a chance to punch it. And that gloating, he was unbearable, it was so painful to listen to... Well looking back on it I would have rather if he had just stuck with the gloating...

Infinite wasn't much better, though with that stupid mask on his face I had no idea what he was thinking but he seemed to think that I was no big deal. Like the fight we had had was simply going to end with him winning. Now that was a guy I REALLY wish I could have punched. I was given chances to punch him too but...

I would guess about once a week I was taken out of the cell. Normally I was kept shackled until getting to the fighting ring where I would face off against Infinite and the other bad guys. Each fight was a little different, maybe a different dance partner, or the arena would display a random location or whatever but the results were always the same... I would lose... then I would be beaten to within an inch of my life and returned to my cell where they would throw me in and chain me back to walls. Every... Single... Time.

Until...

At some point they changed my cage set up. I would no longer be shackled to the wall and just have handcuffs and ankle restraints, and more 'people' would bring me food and I was no longer dragged to the fighting arena and Eggman would stop coming by... and I stopped fighting back.

I was tired, I hurt everywhere and frankly I just wanted it to be over. I was just not able to win anymore.

I guess I was going to stay like until Eggman exiled me but something happened. I guess it was some kinda miracle, that's the only way I could've describe it.

Well beyond my little prison I started hearing strange noises, but I wasn't sure what they were, until the alarm went off. Then I knew, my friends had found me and were mounting a rescue. I remember smiling, laughing in fact. How long had it been since I thought I'd ever see any of them again? I have no idea, but it was great.

Then Zavok came by and opened my door. Well I could easily guess what was about to happen and I was not about let Eggman win again. I ran, after all that's what I'm best at. I also had a fight with Zavok and beat him, icing on the cake at that point. Then I raced through the Death Egg trying to find a way to escape.

That was when I ran into the new kid. The kid's eyes were wide and they were clearly scared out of their wits but together we made our way to the escape shuttle and got outta there. I was welcomed back to earth like a hero, for about 5 minutes then set out again on a new mission. While I had been a prisoner, Eggman had taken over the world. Well that was something I was not at all cool with. I decided to partner up with the new kid, after all we seemed to have a lot in common.

The new kid doesn't talk much, but they told me about what happened. The city is a mess now... Also on the shuttle ride back from the Death Egg I watched the kid sleep, those weren't good dreams they were having. They told me that one night shortly after my return they could hear me crying in sleep. I am not sure if anyone else heard that, no one else has said anything about it anyway.

I thought that by getting back to my friends I would be back to normal but I'm not. Half the time I want to take revenge against Dr Eggman and the other half of the time I want to sit in my room and cry, but I don't have that luxury. Sonic the Hedgehog **does** **not cry.** _I am_ a Freedom Fighter, the leader of the resistance, the head of this Force; _I am_ expected to be strong, to make wise-cracks, to be happy... I wonder how long I will be able to keep this up before I totally fall apart...

Well time to put my game face on... GOTTA GO FAST, YEAH!

* * *

Hello there. So I will be honest, I am not exactly what people might call a Sonic fan, but my dear husband loves Sonic and picked up Forces at launch and I love watching him play video games. The story of Sonic Forces was really interesting to me so I was with him as he played through the game. One thing that bothered me though was that Sonic does not change at all after being tortured for 6 months. The story was so grim/dark that I thought Sonic as a character would change in some ways, but he didn't. So that is how this story was born, I hope you like it.

Edit notes: Some minor edits have been done to fix simple spelling and grammar mistakes, as well as the addition of dropped words that vanished while they were on the way from my brain to the screen.


End file.
